86750-free-realm-transfer-and-realm-transfer-restrictions-announcement
Content ---- ---- Why? Some of us need to play with our friends. | |} ---- Because it would give people an easy way to level up and get gear and whatnot without fear of opposite faction, and once they are all geared up and ready to go they switch to a PvP server and whatnot. It takes some of the point out of a PvP server and that's the risk you have while leveling. | |} ---- what if you already leveled on a pvp server and want to switch on a pve? Edit: nevermind, read again and i noticed you actually CAN transfer from pvp to pve. Ty carbine! | |} ---- I read the second paragraph as referring to lifting the restrictions for paid realm transfers. It would seem strange to open a 3-day "free transfer to any realm" free-for-all after people have already paid to transfer to other realms. But I agree that it's not clear. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hrmm. No because Rowsdower is not one of the realms offering free xfers. Only a select few are. Here is the list: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/60957-free-realm-transfers/ | |} ---- Then have them transfer to you. This policy is nothing new in MMOs. Bypassing the challenges of leveling on a PvP server just to transfer to one later is not looked upon positively. | |} ---- ---- If you have any gold spammers on ignore, unignore them and manually delete their mails. The ignore options was meant to delete the mails but apparently just sent them to the aether blocking some transfers. However, if you don't have on ignore, it is unfortunately a known issue with no ETA of a fix as of right now. :\ | |} ---- Yes i am aware of the ignore bug, i have checked my ignored list and it is empty, along with an empty mailbox but i am still unable to transfer. But instead of fixing the problem and the service they are going to STEAL more peoples money with no eta on a solution or a fix for a service that people are expected to pay money for. Unacceptable. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh yeah, I'm sure that's what it means. I think because the second paragraph doesn't specifically refer to paid transfers, though, some people might assume it refers to the realms that people can transfer to for free. | |} ---- ---- ---- June 30th, 4:30PM PDT / 23:30 UTC / July 1st, 01:30 CET It's in the first sentence! | |} ---- Yep, I made a mistake; my bad. Basic reading comprehension skills left me a few hours ago. Sorry. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This will be available at a later time, so you just gotta wait it out. Yes, you can go PvP to PvE. Unfortunately, you can't transfer regions, only realms. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Bolded part sucks... I'm stuck on Ascendancy and cannot move to Contagion where all my friends are. The friends i played with on Ascendancy all quit... Please open up for paid transfers from a PVE to a PVP server... I am probably not the only one who wants such a transfer. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I rolled on the Oceanic server (PvE) but friends rolled on a non oceanic labeled server which was PvE - I would like to move and play with my friends on a PvP server also. Can CRB provide an ETA when PvE -> PvP server transfers will be available. I have thrown away my lvl 50 in epics to reroll and want to know if it's worth making another character or investing the time in my existing character. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They didn't really backtrack. It will be allowed, just not yet. Bardic may not have known that it was going to be delayed since that is not really her department. (Yes PvP is but servers aren't.) | |} ---- ---- Welcome to my world, fellow stalker. Omw to complete my first 24h scammed. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey thanks for posting the solution, you're being so helpful | |} ---- This bug has been in place since the 30th when paid transfers were released. I'd consider it a major issue that from the 30th to today (the 4th, almost 5 days) Carbine has been taking money for orders and not fulfilling them. I'm a developer in the eCommerce section of my company and if we did that, people would be mobbing the dang building. The business freaks out if we miss just 2 hours of order fulfillment. How has this bug not been prioritized and fixed by now, especially going in to the holiday weekend? What...the...heck Carbine? I know you're busy but this isn't some game glitch annoyance- this is taking people's money and not fulfilling the orders. Yes, technically I got what I paid for, a token that allows me to transfer to another server. So, yes, perhaps legally my order is fulfilled. But it's like selling a lemon car. You delivered a product that isn't working right. I wouldn't be so upset if I could find some feedback from the dev team on the forums or anywhere, but there's nothing. Here are the latest patch notes for today's patch. No fix for realm transfers. Not even a note saying, "sorry we didn't get to it, we're aware of the problem"! What is going on here? There are many forum threads each with many people experiencing this same issue. At least tell us you know about it and when it will be fixed. | |} ---- ---- If you unblock any spammers, then the mail they sent you takes a few hours to go through to you. This is what holds up the xfer you simply need to wait a little while. It took a simple Google search to locate this. But for most people it's just easier to take to the forums and complain rather than take minimal effort to resolve it themselves. | |} ---- ---- BUMP! Just paid for 2 transfers and can't go to the server I want. Would've been awesome if ALL of the restrictions were in the box of "restrictions need apply" before purchase... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- you just answered your own question .. on a pvp server it's harder to level and harder to do things like this.. on pve it's pretty easy to get this done unimpeded. It would be like paying someone to level you to 50 .. you had it easy leveling to 50 on pve no gankers camping your body .. if they allow this more people would just level on pve get pvp geared and then go to pvp server to gank people | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/71990-paid-realm-transfers/ | |} ---- ---- Any chance we will see a realm/server merge or free transfers soon? I'm Exile on Avatus and play later in the evening. I'm working through step 5 of my attunement but Thayd is becoming a ghost town, with only a handful of serious guilds working towards progression. This hardly feels like an MMO that deserves a monthly fee. Please condense servers or offer free transfers, I don't want to have to start all over again on a server that MIGHT have a decent population. You'e geared the vet dungeon difficulty to a level where few (that i've seen and talked to) want to even attempt. I personally like a challenge but I can't do this content by myself now can I? | |} ---- ---- ---- ----